Curse
by Secretly Sparkling
Summary: That was the one time. The one time she felt hate. The only time in her life. The only time. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I actually wrote this story when I was 12, I just recovered it in one of my old folders. I hope you enjoy it; I hope it's not too juvenile.

Hope.

Faith.

Love.

The feelings that reflected off of the eyes of the young girl, the emotions that filled her heart, the passions that filled her soul.

Even as youthful as she was, she still understood all the things that went on in this world. She understood because she watched it. Every teaspoon of sand that moved in the deserts of Egypt, she felt, every fearful scream, she heard, every adoring kiss, she saw. Knowing everything this way is not the path that most people choose, or the path that most people want, but it can be the path that most people are forced into, especially in this sort of way. Those who are not forced unto this path are indeed also suffering, for the grief of their loved ones who were warped into this trail.

The curse. The curse of this 'gift', the nuisance of this 'treasure', the pain of knowing you can never go back to being a human, a normal person, never returning to knowing only what you can witness yourself. What this girl owns is not a gift. Although some people want this gift, they want it in a different sort of way. Like gaining control of a kingdom, or country, or receiving an ancient power, locked in a magical item. But the way she had gained the power of all knowing, feeling, and hearing, that is the way that most people fear to gain this present, if it could be called such a thing. She _was_ cursed; there was no beating around the bush.

Oh, the painless hurt of not being able to live as a human, not being able to see or communicate with the one she loves. Well, it was possible to correspond in dreams, but that is what most people believe it to be. A dream. Nothing more. They will not believe that dreams can actually be real. That is the one fault of the human being. Other that the fantasy of a dream, there is no way to tell her only affection that she loved him too. She is sure he already knows the adoring emotion she has for him, but to tell him once more and to see the light in his deep chocolate eyes, that is more rewarding than anything else in the world. Especially to hear him say the same thing back to her in the same passion.

Her love.

Her brother.

They are one and the same.

The person that understood her.

The person that comforted her.

The person that loved her.

She would die just to see him again.

Oh. That's right. How could she die for that when she has already passed on? She can't depart the gift of life twice. That would be impossible, nonetheless even more painful than the first time.

But, as she is not able to return to Earth, she must watch from afar, as her fraternal twin brother prospers, gains friends that love him, and gets all the goodness of life that he deserves to have. She also viewed in shocked horror as the dreadful things in the game of life happened to her dear brother. She could only gaze at helplessly as he was bullied, and turned away. She could only watch him as he cried out of pain, misery, and even for her. She could only wait there in shock as the evil spirit inhabited his body again and again, in an eternal, never ending, and excruciating cycle.

Two of a kind was the best way to describe her and her brother. Him, being four minutes older, he obviously became more shy than she was destined to be, and more mature. Her, being the youngest of the sibling duo, became louder and devastatingly outgoing. They looked identical too. His hair being an almost shaggy and jagged, pure white, hers being long, and smooth, also the untainted, unnatural white. They both shared the same coffee-with-milk chocolate brown eyes. Everyone said that they looked like angels. They would joke and say they were. Now, she realizes that it was not funny anymore. For that is what she has become.

Two of a kind.

The same.

Siblings.

Until _him. _ The yami of her dearly loved brother that inhabited the ancient artifact his brother possessed, a 'gift' from his…their… father. The sinister spirit that took away the life of the youthful lass. Being the lying creep that the unruly and life taking phantom is, he bestowed a deathly sickness on the young female that would bring her to perish. Why would he do such a thing? Did he think that when he controlled his Hikari that the girl would be the one to break him out of his mind room? Did he know that the lass might be the reincarnation of the woman that sealed him away? No doctor could help the poor girl in her vain. Absolutely nothing would help, it was as if this sickness had not even came from this world. It was also impossible for the feeble doctors to comfort the loving brother as he waited for months, in blind hope that she would have her health restored. Alas, it never returned to the now weak body of the lass.

That was the one time.

The one time she felt hate.

The only time in her life.

The only time.

Seeing her brother in this pain was the worst thing that had happened to her. Well, except for the things happening to her now.

Alas, her brother believed the outright falsehood told by the specter, and just simply cursed the unearthly sickness that befell his sibling counterpart, his only sister, and his only friend.

He never learned the truth.

He never learned.

He never knew.

Because he was never told.

Never told at all.

Alone in her cloud, the girl would weep, crystalline tears falling from her eyes. It pained her excessively to a large extent to know that she would be unaccompanied until the day her brother died. Wait. He couldn't die. He couldn't. Therefore, she would be unaided.

Always alone.

To know that her brother would be alone.

Always alone.

Lacking her.

Without him.

She cursed it.

She cursed it so much.

She cursed the day she fell dead.


End file.
